Assassin Cross
"Death will chase you to the ends of the earth." There are those who continue to walk the path of darkness, yet they follow the light. They suffer the stigma of those who consider them unworthy of goodness yet they continue to fight against evil despite that. They are single-minded in their goals and even the hurtful words and mistrust of their own comrades will not veer them off their path of revenge against evil. Any minion of darkness should be wary when getting in the way of the avenging blades of the Assassin Cross. The Assassin Cross utilizes deadlier poisons and combining them with their newly-acquired killing techniques will rip of the souls of every target they see. When they sense impending danger they would still hide and will try to rip them apart by surprise, you won't even know what kind of truck hit you. When you think it is now safe, think again; be sure to protect yourself from all angles...you won't know when an Assassin Cross will strike. = Jobchange Guide = # To become an Assassin Cross, you must first be a 99/50 Assassin. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle 87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie (your weight must be 0). #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Morroc). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Thieves' Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Thief High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Thief High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Assassin Cross NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now an Assassin Cross. = Builds= To encourage players to make their own build, no specific values for each stat would be given. On the other hand, the importance of each stat for a build would be indicated by the numbers of * assigned to it, with *** being the most important and * being the least important. At the same time, only offensive skills are listed under each build type. Critical Build Critical builds use Katar-type weapons as their primary weapons due to the fact that these weapons double the base crit rate of the character wearing it. Since critical attacks ignore flee and DEF, these builds need to have high ASPD and crit rate to maximize their damage-per-second. Critical builds are classified into two types, wherein the difference lies on where they depend on for their crit rate. Equip-Critical Build Even though it is a critical build, this build doesn't put that much importance on LUK because it relies on crit-increasing cards, equipments and consumables to increase its crit rate. That way, AGI and STR could be raised for more ASPD and damage, respectively. *STR: **/*** *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: ** *LUK: */** Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Secondary Skills: *Soul Destroyer Natural Critical Build This build raises its LUK to a decent amount so it doesn't rely too much crit-increasing cards and equipments. Due to this, the player could use damage-increasing cards and equipments for additional damage per hit, leading to higher damage-per-second. *STR: *** *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: ** *LUK: **/*** Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Secondary Skills: *Soul Destroyer Dual Dagger Build Considered as the most versatile of all builds and the fastest build to level, this build focuses on hitting hard so STR is given top priority. Since it doesn't hit that fast because of the ASPD penalty when dual-wielding and its moderate AGI, it needs to have decent hit rate so DEX is raised considerably. *STR: *** *AGI: ** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Secondary skills: *Soul Destroyer *Meteor Assault Hybrid Hit-Lock Build Even though the build is quite similar to that of a DD build, they have two main differences. First, hybrid hit-lock builds focus on hitting fast and consistent rather than hitting hard so AGI and DEX are given more importance than STR. Second, katar-type weapons compounded with a sidewinder card is the weapon of choice for hybrid-hitlock builds. *STR: ** *AGI: *** *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow *Grimtooth Secondary skills: *Soul Destroyer *Meteor Assault Pure Sonic Blow Build This build primarily relies on Sonic Blow to take down its targets so STR, for high damage, and DEX, for high hit rate, are the most important stats for this build. Since this is the most difficult build to level, players have the choice of either raising AGI for leveling while dual-wielding or INT for leveling with Soul Destroyer. *STR: *** *AGI: * *INT: * *VIT: ** *DEX: *** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Sonic Blow Secondary Skills: *Soul Destroyer *Meteor Assault *Grimtooth Soul Destroyer Build Since Soul Destroyer is composed of a physical and a magical part, STR and INT are the most important stats for this build. DEX is also important not only to decrease cast time but also to increase hit rate for the physical part of SD and other skills. *STR: *** *AGI: * *INT: *** *VIT: ** *DEX: ** *LUK: * Primary Skills: *Soul Destroyer *Sonic Blow Secondary Skills: *Meteor Assault =Strategies= PvM and Leveling there are various ways on how to level up you Assassin Cross, depending on your build. i will site main ideas on how to level your Assassin Cross '' ''Soul Destroyer'' the main idea of the soul destroyer Assassin Cross is to obtain experience in just 1 hit of SD, for example for level 70-80 you can train in ice dungeon level 1 by killing some siroma with one hit, you may use a sword and a dagger for this, preferably your sword(right hand) has a wind type attribute or and your dagger(left hand) has 4slots compounded with a +attack card, remember that base damage of the weapon in your left hand is not that important, however the upgrade of your LEFT hand weapon adds a very minimal damage to your total damage dealt. so bottom point you dont need a high upgraded left hand weapon, all you need are the card. my prefferd weapon for all around leveling via SD sinx is: FOR THE RIGHT HAND an over upgraded '''tripple diligent sabre / quadrouple diligent orcish axe '''and for the left hand either a '''quadrouple diligent maingauch / double diligent double hit main gauch.. cards compounded here are DILIGENT=ZIPPER BEAR CARD, HIT=HOWARD ALT-EISEN CARD. Soul Destroyer skill can also be enhanced with elemental converters such are wind, fire, earth, water, holy, dark, etc. it is wise to know the monsters element so that you can yuse converters to deal more damage to your enemy. '' ''Critical'' Critical type Assassin Crosss are one of the "all around" type, i say this because you can level anywhere with just one weapon, your crit boosting weapon, carded with either Soldier Skeleton cards, The Paper cards, or Mobster cards. you only need to know the element of your enemy. there is also one way to level your critical type Assassin Cross, and thats via '''GRIMTOOTH SKILL, because of your massive agility and attackspeed you can use grimtooth at its best, the only thing you need to worry is if you hit your enemy with your low dex(if ever you have not invested on your DEXTERITY stat). Using GRIMTOOTH SKILL is fun, just make sure you have the right weapon for this. all you need to do is to lure a bunch of monster to one place and if you feel that the numbers are enough simply HIDE then GRIMTOOTH them all the way, you may also use status arrows such as cursing arrow, poison arrow, stun arrow, etc. this has a chance to take effect whenever you use this skill. the weapons for this type of leveling is a katar type weapon carded with % cards such as HYDRA CARD(20% damage to demihuman) and paired with converters to maximize your damage. Dual Dagger Dual Dagger type Assassin Cross are should i say "masters of switching" because you need to have various collection of daggers in order to opperate properly. elemental daggers, carded daggers, etc, depending on the monsters race / element / size. This type of assassin crosses have high strength, agility, and moderate dexterity.. for me the best dual dagger pair of weapon is over upgraded carded dagger '''for the right hand '''quadrouple berserk main gauch(doppelganger card) for the left hand. you need this left hand dager in order for us to reach a maximum of 190 attackspeed for you character. if ever you cant afford this type of left hand dagger you can also make your own dagger carded with % damage cards to boost your damage. dual dagger type can also level up via sonic blow skill, or grimtooth just switch to your prefferd katar type weapon and your good to go. MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= Headgear *Alice Doll 1 (for PvP/WoE; sometimes more useful than Baphomet Horns due to the card slot) *Sakkat (you may want to replace this after your Assassin Cross has outgrown it) *Phantom of Opera (also should be replaced once outgrown) *Baphomet Horns (for PvP/WoE) *Hockey Mask (for PvP/WoE) Armor *Assassin Robe (Battlegrounds item) *Thief Clothes 1 *Chain Mail 1 *Valkyrian Armor 1 Garment *Manteau 1 *Muffler 1 (cheaper, recyclable alternative to Manteau) *Captain's Manteau (Battlegrounds item) Footgear *Boots 1 *Shoes 1 (cheaper, recyclable alternative to Boots) *Battle Greaves (Battlegrounds item) Accessories *Clip/Nile Rose of Muscle (STR + 3) *Clip/Nile Rose of Counter (CRIT + 4, STR + 1, for Critical builds) *Ring of Muscle (STR + 4, requires level 90) *Medal of Honor (ATK + 5%, Battlegrounds item) *Matyr's Leash (AGI + 1, quite cheap) *Brooch (AGI + 2) Weapons Double Dagger builds *Elemental Damascii (prioritize fire and wind) *Main Gauche 4 (compound with damage cards size, element) *House Auger/Ice Pick (for use against monsters with high physical defense) Critical, Sonic Blow and Hybrid Hitlock builds *Jur 3 *Specialty Jur 4 *Carnage Katar (Battlegrounds item) *Elemental Katars Soul Destroyer builds *Haedonggum 2 =Skills= See Assassin Skills for 2-1 skills. = Job Bonus = =See Also= *Assassin